


Second Date

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-04
Updated: 2003-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot Sandy didn't know about her. None of it would have mattered, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

He didn't know that her father had built all of southern California. He didn't know her future had been decided the day the doctor had told her mother there wasn't ever going to be a son to take over the dynasty. He didn't know that one day, not too long from now, they'd have to move their adorable, shy little boy to a town made toxic by too much money, too little humility.

Kirsten paddled up beside him and gestured to the incoming swell. "Come ride that with me," she said, beautiful eyes dancing, challenging.

He would have followed anyway.


End file.
